


Collection

by Arknes



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arknes/pseuds/Arknes
Summary: A collection of tiny works.





	1. Yukiya/Elias - Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yulias - (Yukiya/Elias)

...

 _Prompt: "You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now."_  


...

His resting eyes made him look peaceful. Blonde flutteres across his peach, sunburned cheeks, tossed hair tickling his face, and tiny bags underneath his wide, almond eyes. Curled upon his bed, a silk blanket covering his bare, strong shoulders, he slept peacefully. If he stared long enough, he could see a smile forming on the corners of his pink, glossy lips. Yukiya wanted to reach out and brush the strand of hair resting on his nose bridge, bring it to the soft tufts of hair resting as normal, but it would wake him up from his slumber.  
  
Elias, curled up in all the blankets on the bed, looked like an angel. With the golden hair reminding him of an ancient God and the milky skin, almost shimmering like he was dipped in liquid gold, he was most definitely an angel in disguise. His breath left him in a big exhale once he realized how close he was to Elias, only a few inches away. One hand rested on Yukiya's stomach, while the other rested bunched in the brown blankets, golden threads sown into the tan and brown curls on the thin blanket.  
  
Maybe he was in heaven. The outside, too serene to be real, was the heavenly cloud they sat atop. The dorm was the house in which they dwelled. It was the only explanation he could think of, as he just looked too beautiful to be real. It wasn't his soft skin, pearl white teeth, and his looks that made him beautiful, though they were nonetheless. The way his tired self slept his trouble away pierced his heart.  
  
Elias looked like an angel, had the attitude of the devil, and was a teenage girl's wet dream. Unattainable, unachievable, but simply so normal-- he confused him greatly. The essence of any Goldstein, whether him or anyone else, confused him greatly. They were all enigmas, a puzzle with thousands of pieces and a million ways to interpret each. However, Elias was more than his family name, more than the pile of gold and riches he sat atop and more than what most wanted him for.  
  
But, he still confused the breathtaken man nonetheless. First it started with some strange form of flirting, being a more flirtatious person and acting like a second Luca. Then it progressed to him behaving normal but just being affectionate, by his side with a gentle smile and tender, waiting eyes when he needed it. He would come and play with the dark, shimmering hair, not caring if it was a mop of dandruff with nothing but grime. He somehow adored the vision of a tired, restless Yukiya. But somehow, he was the same as ever, just with a touch of affection. Whatever came into Elias that made him loving towards Yukiya was heavily appreciated.  
  
He laughed. He was so lucky.

_fin_

 


	2. Klaus/Randy - You're Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus thought he was ready. He was not ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some of the fics in this might NOT be complete. Sorry for that. This is just my dumping ground for shit I dont care abt.

He gulped down any fear he had, laying back against the headboard in utmost silence as he watched Serge move methodically between his legs, dainty fingers unbuttoning the fly of his pants and resting momentarily on the seam. A drop of sweat dripped down his neck, curling down the arch of his back and dipping into the crevice of his curves. Calloused hands tangled into the rose pink cirtrus-scented blankets, pastels draped over his flexing leg and underneath his behind. He took a shaky breath out, looking at the man who looked back up at him with a sultry, yet trusting look. Fear ran rapid in his blood, but he couldn't figure out why he feared this. He wanted this-- of course he did-- so why did the fire of fear scorch away his senses and make him just paranoid.  
  
Serge was a man he could trust. As his hand slowly crept beyond the gold zipper of his trousers, he shivered slightly, expectations far exceeded by his long-time companion and new lover. Yet, he still felt fear somehow. Klaus let out an exhale through his nose, biting his lip as kicked off his trousers and tossed them to the bedside, expensive article crumpled up in the wake of a better activity, and really, he couldn't care less about the fabric.  
  
A hand reached up to curl around his, squeezing his for a slight second before slithering away, resting on the tent in his pants as he waited for the other man to speak.  
  
"Klaus, are you sure you're okay?" Klaus, looking beyond Serge's features into the pitch black of their room, didn't hear a single word. A hand upon his shoulder startled him from his trance, accompanied by Serge's courtesy kind look.  
  
He repeated himself, "Klaus. You're not okay, we can try again another day."  
  
He wasn't okay, he hadn't done this before. Klaus Goldstein, despite having the looks of the devil and God combined into one magnificent being, did not use the looks to crawl into people's pants and become a philanderer, conquering bedpost after bedpost. No, he was experienced in life; he had never experienced this.  
  
"Serge, I'm fine." A shaky breath came once more, betraying the sentence uttered from his cherry-red chai spice lips. Serge knew him better than a few words; he knew he wasn't okay, just feigning confidence for a moment to reassure himself that he was indeed okay. Discarding the hesitant, lying whisper, he crawled up to capture Klaus' elegant face with his pianist fingers, hands rough and injured but somehow the most gentle thing that Klaus knew.  
  
"You're not." Serge corrected, words firm and true to the deflating Klaus. Klaus wasn't ready for this, but that was fine. He would wait for eternity for him to be ready if he had to, but he would still love him all the same even if he didn't want to ever consummate their long relationship. Other solutions existed, and he would always love him.  
  
"I know--" Quickly cut off by the pastel pink haired genius, he swallowed his words once again. He couldn't say anything to being interrupted. He didn't know what he would've told Serge to begin with.  
  
"Klaus, you've been ready and prepared to do everything in life, you genius. You gotta be ready for this or it'll big time suck, okay? And it's okay to not be ready, ya know? We all come at different times, pun intended." Serge winked, then captured his lips, laying a soft, meaningful kiss upon Klaus' frozen lips, watching as his eyes closed and he joined willingly. The kiss melting away everything on his mind, he chuckled into Serge's mouth and softly sighed to the affect of, "fucking dork".  
  
Klaus said nothing, smiling as he brought the man to lay upon his chest and rest. He had done too much for the main prefect, and he knew he had to do some more for his trouble-making, ever-so "innocent" cotton-candy boy.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh I saw a post on and it was like, "klaus is secretly a nervous virgin" well hahaha I agree! It might be ooc idk, I seized up like this lolol


	3. Luca (x Elias?) - Never Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca waits for the love of his life to come. He never does.

"elias?" his voice was quiet, throat hoarse as he spoke into the howling wind.  
  
he could have sworn he saw the bright golden locks of sunlight that was his hair and the porcelain flesh of his face, accented by those dazzling purple eyes. perhaps he just wanted to catch sight of that boy, such a fine specimen and such a unique person. of course he wanted to capture that boy in his eye, he was the cause of his ailment. the blood trickling down his clear skin chin could not make him hate the man anymore, only love him more than he already did. who could be perfect enough to cause hanahaki?  
  
in the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the same distinct golden of the Goldstein's. it was just wishful thinking, for he would never seek out his rival as kind as he was. even if he had many a man and woman chasing at his heel, praying for a chance and grabbing at any semblance of hope for him to themself, he would never take his eyes of the younger man.  
  
a tear, lone and quick, fell down his face. sadness, somehow apparent on his face, did not resonate in his heart. a slight twitch of the corners of his mouth and a laugh made him think he was happy. when wasn't he happy?  
  
he heard the echo of a voice, sounding similar to the regal tone of the prestigious man. it faded, disappearing into the night once he looked around, hope dwindling as more crimson painted his clothes a darker color. but he could not tell the difference between the academy's brilliant blues and the stained red of his hands. he laughed at the prospect of anyone coming for him, let alone elias.  
  
"elias? oh, i'm just hallucinating..." his voice came out soft. once so strong and proud, it cracked. broken. he was nothing alas.  
  
he would die alone. his heart drummed against this chest, the tiny fade of his soft heart crumbling against his chest almost audible to his ear, but he could hear the crackle and crumple of his heart being gripped and ripped out of his chest. a cough echoed from his open lips, a breath ripped out from his chest as he hacked silently onto the floor, chest shaking as the bright and sickly substance dribbled onto the grass. he would die alone, accompanied by the late night, fluttering birds of the painted black sky and the swaying trees of a peaceful forrest surrounding his frail form. he had turned into a skeleton, bulky figure and tall physique falling into the abyss along with the maintainince of his looks. but the only way you could tell it was luca was the shimmering emerald earring, so dazzling compared to his graying, bruised skin. health had fled.   
  
his mind wandered, eyes resting on the the trail of sparkling red, glimmering only the slightest bit in the murky moonlight as he stared so entranced. sprinkled along the trail sat petals, stems, and long strings of beautiful flowers, seemingly glowing against the painted pain with creative hues and rich tones. a sound, a distant jingle, brought him back from his trance. the tinkle of a jamboree, voices of high status echoing all around him and the clashing clamor of a court flew into his ears. yet, the field sat eerily unmoving, no heels to make steps nor a tile to be hit. he was right; he was hallucinating.  
  
he loved him though. his presence would be nice. but his presence never came. it never would. he there, waiting for the one he loved to come, but he never did.  
  
_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I like experimenting with the idea of Luca going down the rabbit hole. A lot of these "fics" are characters out of their element and uncomfortable or in pain.


	4. Joel/Leon - Is It A Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca tells Leon about kisses and that he should kiss Joel. Leon, of course, takes the advice.

luca piqued his curiosity. the mention of kissing, an intimate act of pressing your lips together and connecting through that kiss, something special and sweet, something that everyone did but only with few to none. leon had never heard of such a thing until luca mentioned it, talking his way into oblivion as leon tried listening, comprehending what he could of the man's long winded rants while asking for the meaning of everything. then, he mentioned kissing. according to the other man, it could be with anything but an animal, because if you do that you're morally canceled, but it should be with someone that makes your heart beat heavy against your chest and that makes you smile everyday.  
  
there was only one person that made him smile everyday and that gave him the warm glowing feeling in his heart. at first he felt those nervous little butterflies fluttering, then he calmed it to a warn resonating heat. however, no other than joel could sprout those feelings, making his heart beat heavy against his chest when he got a little too close. joel, as blunt as he was, didn't know what he was doing to the other man.  
  
he thought of the act, what he thought curiosity was creeping on the edges of his mind. how would it feel to kiss joel, to stare into those eyes and watch as his lashes fluttered down to rest on his porcelain pink cheeks, maybe dusted with blush as luca said they would be. according to luca, some people went crimson and got super embarrassed at affection. after telling luca of the fluttering feeling in his chest when he saw joel, the weird buzzing in his brain and the strange distraction he posed on his daily life, luca could tell him what feeling that was.  
  
"that's love." and that's what made him want to kiss joel.  
  
awaken from his thoughts, he looked at the sound of the noise. not in complete disrepair but not beautifully polished, the dorm room they stayed in was a creaky, old thing. many people in hundreds upon thousands of years stayed here, so they would be creaky. that's what alarmed him to the sight of joel, the one he had just been fantasizing about.  
  
Joel raised an eyebrow and stared at the man, entranced by the way he just stared. and stared. and stared. after a few moments of this treatment, he sighed and walked over to him, giving him a good look over for injury before he stood in front of him, hunched a little and staring deep into his eyes. in response, the ruby eyes traveled right back up, staring into his lovely eyes. in one eye you has the sea, in all its harsh tides and lovely calm captured in a moment, and on the other side you had a picture of a blazing fire, the sun scorching, but a brilliant day of peace and bliss all at once. joel had such lovely eyes.  
  
"what are you staring at me for?" joel asked, brushing a stray hair out of leon's ruby eyes. nothing was different; he was just curious about another thing he had heard of in that adorable little way. last time it was museums, the time before it was whether everyone had to eat to survive, now what was it this time? leon, looking ever so attentive and listening opened his mouth.  
  
"luca told me about somethi-" leon started speaking, only to be cut off. clueless as usual, he didn't get the hint and started up again.  
  
"it's luca, don't listen. " he rolled his eyes, strolling over to his bed before having his wrist be caught by leon's dainty fingers. his feet gently hit the ground as he stood up, night clothing brushing against the oak, pants dragging against the almost dusty floor, the occasional white hair from leon's mop of a head being seen amongst the burnt sienna.  
  
"he told me about kissing. he said it's fun and that i should try it with you because you're very special." Joel's attention, though not all at first, belonged to leon after he said that. a soft coat of blush dusted his cheeks, leaving him to bite his lips and fight down the embarrassment of being recommended as a kissing partner for leon. he was most definitely down for the job, but it was just too embarrassing knowing that luca, the man who had only seen him a fair few times, had caught onto his blossoming feelings. he should have his them much better.  
  
"luca told you that?" why would luca say such a thing? nobody but he himself knew of the developing feelings he held for leon. he knew he didn't make it obvious either, going out of his way to be covert if caught staring at him and being absolutely emotionless to him around others when they were in public together.  
  
"yes, he told me we should because i find you rather special. he also thinks that you love me, if that's the word he used. i don't know what it is, but with you it sounds nice. can we try it out?" leon had already grabbed on joel's sleeve and pulled him onto his lap, grown bodies stumbling back onto the covers as the force of their bodies hitting each other tangled their limbs. hands sliding away from joel's hips where they sat earlier, he placed them on his stomach and leaves them to sit. in that position, he looked more ready for being buried than being kissed.  
  
"am i a special person to you?" joel felt his chest clenching, not only with nervousness, but some excitement. he was a special person to leon. that had to be a lot, as the man hardly felt anything or found anything to be special or of value, whether materialistic or emotional.  
  
"yes." his response was immediate.  
  
"then we can try the first out for now." joel cracked a smile, which made the corner of leon's lips curl a little. he made leon smile. that was the biggest accomplishment in his life, nothing else mattered.  
  
leon sat up, causing joel to tumble a little in his lap. awkward, lanky, young kids, they blushed almost simultaneously. they had grown bodies, with abs that would delight anyone and bodies of angels, but they didn't know what the hell they were doing. this was all new. hand reaching for leon's open hand, joel placed a gentle hand upon his palm and reached the other arm behind leon's neck. closing his eyes, he used both of their hands to guide leon's jaw into the kiss, a head rush sending euphoria into joel's body. their lips pressed together for a split second, then the sweet flavor vanishes and the buzz in his head faded.  
  
"is that a kiss?" leon had red dusted across his cheeks, though he didn't know the reason for the feeling which later to be identified as embarrassment. however, despite the slightly stoic expression coming from the long haired boy, he looked happy with joel sitting in his lap.  
  
"yes, leon, that's a kiss." he replied, running a hand through the shimmering white locks. he had never seen hair like his, so white that it outshined even the color of his bright dyed uniform. everything about the boy was captivating.  
  
there was a slight pause before he asked, "can we try it again?"  
  
joel nodded.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love me some nervous inexperienced losers :)  
> also should I keep typing like that or should I not? Does it make it harder to read? :)


	5. Luca/Elias - Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to hear a thank you.

“Thank you,” Elias muttered as he laid against his chest, feeling his soft heartbeat and hearing the melody. If he tried hard enough he could hear a few songs in his heartbeat, but his smooth voice supplied a better distraction.

“For what?” Luca asked, eyebrows raised in confusion. Elias smiled and nestled himself in deeper in his embrace, throwing one arm over his stomach as he felt on hang over his waist. Turning his head up, he looked at Luca with a joyful smile, one that showed something. The sight of it brought about a shocked, yet happy expression from Luca. He looked shocked, yet happy to hear a thank you and to see Elias’ rare smiles.

“For being you,” Elias shrugged and angled his head back down, resting it back on Luca’s bare chest. Laying on his side, he didn’t a good view of Luca’s face, only seeing part of his long green hair in the right corner of his vision, but the speed of his heart told a story that his shocked expression could not. He could feel the heat of their embrace intensify and his grip on Elias slightly tighten, almost as if holding him for safekeeping. Maybe if he held him tighter he wouldn’t have to go to his dorm and that moment would never end. Maybe he would be his forever.

Luca smiled, words on the tip of his tongue. He could’ve said thank you, but he had whispered it far to often for it to mean as much as it did to him; he was sure that Elias could feel his gratitude. Though he always knew that Elias was happy to have him despite the trouble he brought about and the havoc that ensued, it was nice to hear it in words. The tender touch of his voice, the way he smiled so happy when he looked up, the everything that made him who he was, he replayed over and over in his mind as he happily cuddled his lover in his arms.

He drifted off happily in Elias’ embrace, the words on replay and the fact that he would have to leave eventually taken into the back of his mind.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 365.


	6. Hiro/Elias - Unnamed Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever been in love?"

 Elias didn’t know when it started. Excruciating lengthy days transitioned on and on into weeks and he wasn’t certain when it turned into long pain-filled months. When he started to feel this strange sort of attraction or the persistent staring he was subjected to by the other man, he didn’t know when it started. Not to say he didn’t enjoy chasing and being chased after, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Prolonged nights of plump lips convening in chaste kisses under the light of a celestial moon, calloused hands slowly caressing his own under the stretching bark of willows, muscled arms enveloping around his own lithe body- he couldn’t positively identify what sort of connection they had, but he favored their late night indiscretions.

   The steady hand on his shoulder told him it was happening again. Each action helped in kindling the blazing fire in his heart, each word, and each whisper. His hands started to seeking those familiar scarred ones, hoping to get to hold them as they proceeded with their nightly ritual. Time selfishly stole any reliable potential time for personal affairs, except for the night, when he had time for coital affairs. Mid-day was a sparse meeting time, with his love just catching a glimpse of the sight of the celestial sun and emerging from a restful slumber and his own figure hunched over dusty pages.

   As Elias shifted in his arms, he caught sight of the ruby eyes glowing under his black hair. He knew in only a few short minutes, Hiro would be going back to class. He had only hoped for him to linger a little while longer… but that wasn’t to happen anytime soon. Hiro wasn’t somebody to skip class, unlike a particular classmate he didn’t associate with, and that was one reason why Elias liked him so much, but he wished that their sparse minutes lasted just a few seconds longer.

    “Elias,” He hummed, laying his head into the crevice of his bony shoulder. The heat that radiated from his body made him feel so protected like a mystical force was blanketing the environment he was standing in. 

“Yes?” He replied, running a thumb over his pale skin as he leaned against him. He was unable to perceive how somebody so advanced and intelligent could even take notice of a secluded bookworm like him, but he was glad Hiro spared that one glance and that one question. But things are not always what they seem, and Hiro wasn’t as he seemed. Elias came to realize that after he had become acquainted with Hiro and spent a few moments with him- and those moments turned to events and escapades into the town whenever he wanted to see him. Elias wasn’t sure how something like that could happen in only a handful of weeks, but again, he was glad it occurred.

 Hiro breathed in and sighed, petting Elias’ blonde locks as he questioned Elias, “Have you ever been in love?”

  Elias’ face got instantly dusted with a hardy shade of dark pink and he lit up like a firework, so maybe he was going to get an answer as to what their relationship was? Or was he going to get rejected? Elias looked down at his unbuttoned collar and resisted the urge to fiddle with it as he took a deep breath in and forced the thoughts to the back of his head. Those negative thoughts wouldn’t assist his state of mind, so he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and tried his best to forget about them. Of course, he didn’t, but he at least tried.

“I’m not quite sure if I know the feeling, but I believe I have been.” He felt like he was getting reduced to a blushing mess as Hiro asked on, however, he didn’t mind.

“With who?” Hiro pressed on, becoming even more curious as Elias responded to each question.

“That doesn’t matter,” He answered, squeezing his hand for a moment before looking into the sky. It didn’t matter at all, because he had never been in love. That was then, not now.

“Have you,” He swallowed, then turned to lay a kiss upon the mop of shaggy black hair, “ever been in love?”

Hiro pulled his head from the crook of Elias’ neck and looked him in the eyes. Although obviously apparent, Elias never really took notice of their slight height difference- not until that point. His light dusting of magenta became scarlet red as he averted his eyes, trying his best because he knew Hiro could see right through him and see if he was lying by just a look into his eyes. He was like a book; he was too easy to read.

“Isn’t it obvious?” A soft sigh escaped Hiro’s lips as he leaned down to meet Elias’ plump lips, forcing a soft groan out of the trembling boy. Before he even knew it, he was matching lips as he immediately melted into Hiro’s warm embrace, feeling any struggles or hardships float over into oblivion as harsh hands snuck through his golden hair and pushed his head further into their dizzying kiss. Soon, after only a few breath-taking seconds, Elias felt his knees start to wobble and an intense wave of dizziness overcame him. He tried pulling back, muttering a soft plea that contorted into a moan that floated right into Hiro’s lips as he felt himself get weaker and weaker.

“H-hold on,” He gasped, pushing his hands against his chest as he felt a foreign tongue invade his mouth, his own meeting it in a soft dance and struggle for dominance.

“You wish,” Hiro muttered as he grabbed Elias’ wrists, forcefully pushing them above his head with one hand before slipping the other hand under his wrinkled shirt. Elias softly groaned as he felt the hand travel lower and lower, forcing a yelp out of his mouth when his ass suddenly got tapped. Hiro slowly continued, a strong pain growing in between his legs as he met lips with the other man, “I’ll make you faint, sweetheart. Then, will you admit your love for me?”

“Nope-hah-never!” He struggled against his tight grip as a grin etched itself on his face. If only he knew..

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1045


	7. Azusa/Klaus - Hollow Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates the control he has over him.

Hate faced him with a man he couldn’t beat, an impenetrable steel sarcophagus of a man. Hollow and lifeless, his eyes looked dull, with the tiniest shine that reminded people of his distant humanity but nothing more than that. Perhaps if you knocked on his skin you would hear echoes, echoes telling of the nothingness inside of something that presented itself as fleshy and human against his own skin.

The hate harbored inside his mind had no root or cause but the look in his eyes. Yet, others did not see the shell of a man that Klaus saw. Robotically, he gave laughs and murmured sweet whispers into the air, charming and telling to the fellow students, but not to Klaus. For all his experience, he couldn’t find what it was made his hair stand on end and his mind scream danger, to run or flee. There was no fight or flight, just the overwhelming sense to flee the scene at the sight of him.

But he would fight. He would swallow his pride, eyes closed and initiate whatever they had going on. They would fight, hand to hand and bodies pressed together, muscle molding against his own impressive physique. There would always be a peak of performance, the top of the top and what people ultimately strived for; Klaus was just that. Yet, against those calloused, sandpaper hands he could do nothing but sit in silence, drowning in the waves and crashes of sensations that Azusa brought.

He drowned deeply, head thrown back and emotions running wild. There would never be moments like this to come from anyone else; the rush of danger and the strange sense of understanding on that mutual level could never be replicated. He absolutely hated it. He hated that his worked, cold hands could make him feel strange and weak in the knees. He hated the fact that even with his best efforts he couldn’t knock every present hollow look off his face, only bringing out a foreign expression on his face. It wasn’t a smile, but it was a face of pleasure unlike his own, or perhaps a mask of acknowledgment. He carried that constant smugness into that look, but his eyes remained dull.

His efforts to struggle against Azusa’s grip, to abandon the feelings that he pushed into his heart, to do anything that could get him out of the cage Azusa’s presence failed and didn’t get a rise out of the husk of a human. He could feel him; he knew of the most feral side and how it tortured him with thoughts that he most certainly needed to dispel and how it made him feel weak and powerless. However, knowing that side couldn’t stop him from thinking what he thought of Azusa, that he was a hollow husk of a man.

Klaus hated fate. Two immovable objects pressed against each other, battling it out silently, battling for a chance to prove something. The bother that raged through his skin, the heat of his roaming hands and the strange prints he left on his heart– the hollow husk of a man with those ocean eyes that shined in the dark was the cause of those. He wished, desperately, that he could do something to change those eyes into shock, for his black irises to rise in shock and for his ever constant smugness to fade, but it stayed constant.

It stayed as an everlasting reminder to him that things were unfair, that the control he had over others somebody had on him. Azusa should feel what he felt, the drowning waves of him, the everything of him when they were together. Though, the strange voice in the back of Klaus’ mind was telling him that he truly didn’t mind, that it was fine to lean back and fall into his hands for a while. Klaus would ignore that voice in favor of struggling, doing things to get his attention and challenging him for more and more of him. Perhaps, one of these days he would show a side of him that wasn’t sadistic or smug. Perhaps, he would give up on seeing that and accept defeat.

At the end of the day, he would always go back for more of that addicting, hollow man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 715


	8. Cerim/Yukiya - Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy boys.

A gentle pair of lips pressed against his skin, fingers running across his back, whisking at the milky skin for mere moments, feeling the soft hair tickle his hands as he brought his hands down, Arms curled around his waist, bringing him closer to his chest, nestling his head in the crook of his neck with a soft sigh.  Yukiya basked in the mere touch of heaven, eyes shut and mouth parted as he situated himself in Cerim’s embrace. Such touches, more tender than anything he had ever known, kindled the flame inside of him.

Caramel orbs dipped down, looking at the crinkled sheets and pillows strewn across the wooden floor. Rolling his eyes with a sigh, he craned his head to meet Cerim’s blue eyes. Lids slanted with a stare, he met his blue eyes for a moment before turning around, feeling the heat on his back get progressively warmer and warmer. His eyes, more jewels than anything held a hidden twinkle, showing warmth more satisfying and lovely than anything that’s felt. When they first met, he thought his eyes were like the ocean, or perhaps a clear sky, but now he knew they were more beautiful than that. Though, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t compare them to the bleach he needed to use when cleaning their house.

Warmth flooded his body, pink coating his cheeks as he buried his head further in the crook of Yukiya’s neck, faded purple lovebites splotching his skin in a beautiful pattern, dull pinks and purples mixing into the pool of warm peach. He admired his work for a moment, with ice blue transfixed on what he considered a job well done. Even with the sight being appealing, it wasn’t like it was better than him bare.

Cerim ran a hand down Yukiya’s chest; muscled rows of flesh bulged beneath his hands, tensing for a split second underneath his warm touch before another pair of fingers started threading through his own as they sat in comforting silence. His hands felt strong, calloused pads pressing against the top of his knuckles, slightly larger hands tightening their hold for a split second in what Cerim could only describe as intimacy. He knew his body— a sacred temple— better than he knew his own, with every bump under his finger mapped with a distinct familiarity, each part of his body being somewhere he touched on some previous night.

Their breaths fell in near sync, and so did their hearts, Yukiya’s only a split second ahead of his own. He could hear his breathing, low and heavy, yet not disturbing the man molded against his body. The birds twittering and the soft shake of leaves became background noise to the beat of his pulse and the feel of his breathing. Only then, with his eyes lidded when he nearly faded back into unconsciousness, the peaceful silence came to an end.

  “Cerim…” His sleepy voice sounded velvety and sweet, tired voice barely dipping deep, that which made Cerim smile.  Perhaps he wasn’t as tired, but then again, the bags hanging under his sockets could’ve been a tale-tell sign of his insomnia.

“Mhm?” There came a reply.

“Clean the bathroom." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 532


	9. Cerim/Yukiya - So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerim felt his heart flutter and knees buckle for a split moment, and then it faded away. He could’ve sworn that shadows tearing across the classroom floor stopped shaking and that the clouds sailing westwards paused. Everything beautiful has to end, following that rule, so did his smile, with his normal expression forming on his face.

“So… we’re compatible?” Yukiya croaked out, voice quiet and low, nervousness barely cracking through the most monotonous tone. Cerim could hear a slight fluctuation in his voice, so low and unnoticeable that he could barely hear it— barely, but it was still audible. He sounded nice, voice a soft hum to his ears or a sweet melody, softly lulling him to sleep.

“I guess so,” Cerim wasn’t exactly sure about that, but it wasn’t like he minded either. Yukiya seemed kind, yet tough, with a neutral expression and a kind smile that could make anyone’s heart melt into tiny bits and pieces. His hair slightly stuck out in a few places and he had that barely disheveled look, bags hanging underneath his eyes when the light cast the right shadow on him, but that only made him more rugged and handsome. But damn, Cerim wished his throat closed up in nervousness or that he did something other than blush a faint layer of pink because anything would be better than his stale response.

Then there came a deep sigh, then the echo of his voice again.

“So… You wanna go on a date?” His brain surely wasn’t deceiving him, right? The small tap of his thumb against a bony wrist, the creak of his knee as he tapped it against the floor— so he was just as nervous, right? Some semblance of his hesitance faded, leaving him to bring his crossed arms down and relax his body, feeling his muscles practically scream in joy when he did so.

“Sure,” Cerim replied all too quickly; the eagerness radiated off of him like his cologne, both were sweet. Yukiya coughed, averting his eyes as he held a hand over his bitten lips.

“Meet me tomorrow at seven, maybe?” Cerim swallowed down the rest of the words in his throat, watching to see Yukiya’s reaction. Oh no, he sounded awkward, and that it was bad. As in bad he meant not incredibly horrendous, but still offputting. Though it wasn’t like the slip of his voice registered in Yukiya’s mind, his lips nearly curling into a gentle smile as he stared at Cerim, mind barely processing the question, he nodded. That thought gave him some relief.

 "Where at?“ As per usual, Yukiya was blunt and straight to the point.

"The courtyard perhaps? Maybe we could have a picnic?” Yukiya sighed in relief. Not that he didn’t want to go with Cerim, but he didn’t necessarily want to visit a random place in town shoved full of hundreds of people. A picnic sounded peaceful and nice, though it might’ve catered to his tastes a little too much. Then, he smiled.

 Cerim felt his heart flutter and knees buckle for a split moment, and then it faded away. He could’ve sworn that shadows tearing across the classroom floor stopped shaking and that the clouds sailing westwards paused. Everything beautiful has to end, following that rule, so did his smile, with his normal expression forming on his face.

“That’d be nice,” His voice felt like a light breeze in the summer; it was like soft bells tinkering on a Christmas morning— as cliche as it was, or maybe even better than the choir that sung melodies in the streets of Gedonelune.

 "I suppose it would be.“ Cerim found himself staring, enamored with the sight of the quiet boy who always sat in the back of the classroom, right in the best window seat.

  Soon Yukiya had left the classroom, dragged along by Elias, who seemed eager to listen to Yukiya’s rambling. Cerim’s hand fell over his heart, the pulse beating against his clasped hands as hard as it ever had. That tingling feeling, sweet and foreign, would be getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 623


End file.
